mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Hivebent
Hivebent is a game/adventure that takes up the entirety of Act 5 Act 1. It revolves around the troll session of Sburb (Sgrub), and mirrors the opening of Homestuck. The purpose of Hivebent was to introduce and flesh out the twelve trolls, as well as supply some information on the purpose and mechanics of the game. The majority of Hivebent takes place near the beginning of the troll session, both on the planet Alternia, and during the trolls' initial entry to the Medium. Beyond this, however, the story is not told in chronological order. __TOC__ Background Hivebent begins by introducing the trolls periodically. The order is: Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara, Terezi Pyrope, Sollux Captor, Tavros Nitram, Aradia Megido, Nepeta Leijon, Vriska Serket, Equius Zahhak, Kanaya Maryam, Eridan Ampora, and finally Feferi Peixes. Karkat first begins to ramble about his hive, playing with his modus, which leads to us being introduced to his lusus. Next we are introduced to Gamzee messing with his miracle modus. Terezi shows us more about troll culture, and we are introduced to the main topic of hivebent: Sgrub. Sollux recruits Terezi as the leader of the Red Team, whereas he led the Blue Team. Terezi eventually gives leadership of the Red Team to Karkat just to shut him up, whereas several blue team members attempt to make a powergrab for themselves. However, Aradia knows this. She was prepared for it. She tells Sollux that this game would not be the salvation, but the destruction of their race. He attempts to contact Terezi and Karkat to abort it, but it was too late. Karkat was already in the game and meteors were falling down. There was no choice, they were either to play the game or die. But Aradia was already dead. Out of spite to Sollux, Karkat runs a deadly code that kills all 11 of their lusii. Similarities *Both tell the story of a group of friends, John, Rose, Dave and Jade in Homestuck and the trolls in Hivebent. *Each kid and troll is introduced by naming them, followed by introducing their interests and room. *The characters frequently converse via instant messaging using Pesterchum and Trollian respectively. *Both groups use the captchalogue system. *Each kid and troll has a planet and title within their game session. For example John is the Heir of Breath, and his house ends up on the Land of Wind and Shade. Karkat is the Knight of Blood and ends up on the Land of Pulse and Haze. *Each character places a weapon in their Strife Specibus (for those who have and need a strife card). *Each kid is presented as having a Guardian whereas trolls have a Lusus. *Each Hivebent troll has a symbol that corresponds to a sign of the zodiac on Earth, Earth's universe being their Ultimate Reward. Each Homestuck kid also has a sign of their own. It is that the Alternian horoscope has 48 signs, implying that an even larger, more complicated game session produced the trolls' universe. *A dubiously important number appears in both adventures: 413 in Homestuck and 612 in Hivebent. For example, John's birthday is the 13th day of the 4th month of the year, 4/13. Karkat's wriggling day is the 12th bilunar perigee of the 6th dark season's equinox, 6/12. *612 could be a refernce to The Little Prince, as the Little Prince's asteroid is asteroid B-612. Coincidentally, the trolls spend a majority of their time on one asteroid or another. *The programming language ~ATH appears in both games. A ~ath file is seen on John's computer . Karkat in a simple editor. *The Frog Temple makes an appearance as a result of the game involving The Medium. *Many of the pages in Hivebent mirror Homestuck's pages. *Both have a reoccurring cephalopod: Homestuck has Squiddles while Hivebent has cuttlefish. Category:Homestuck